lip gloss
by ThisWasOnceAnActiveAccount
Summary: RyoxSaku when Ryoma gets curious about Lip gloss... one shot


"**Lip gloss?"**

♥**------ ------- -------****♥**

_**Summary: **_

All this rage about lip gloss is driving Ryoma crazy! What was lip gloss anyway? And why do girls keep talking about it? Ryoma learns it the hard way through Sakuno and his sempais, Momo andEiji. "I think I'm turning into a replica of oyaji… On second thought, I take that back. I blame it all on Momo-sempai.Wait no, scratch that.It really must be all this nonsense about lip gloss." Indeed, it really must be all this nonsense about lip gloss. Ryoxsaku 

♥**------ ------- -------****♥**

_**a/n:**_ Hello minna! This is the first time I'm going to do a POT one shot! So please be kind and I would also like to thank my editor Pam:) Oh, I mean princess pechay sush for editing it:P I hope you guys like it! 

♥**------ ------- -------****♥**

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own prince of tennis! Takeshi Konomi-san owns it and if I did Ryoma would be head over hills over Sakuno!

♥**------ ------- -------****♥**

_Oi. _

_Psst. _

_Karupin._

_Karupin? Where are you? _

_**Meow.**_

_Oh. There you are. _

_**Meow.**_

_Ano… Karupin… What do you think about Lip gloss? _

_**Meow…?**_

_Sigh. Nevermind. _

**-**

**-**

**-**

♥**------ ------- -------****♥**

_**Ryoma's POV**_

"Kya! Have you brought the new flavor!" a girl in our class squealed.

"Yeah! It smells nice!" Another one exclaimed.

Another day at school, another day of lessons and another dayoflistening to those NOISY girls talking about the same thing everyday...

I twitched. No, scratch that. My **left eye** twitched.

"…..and….they taste nice….." Ryuzaki added.

Woah. **Woah**. _**WOAH.**_

**Taste!**

_**Ryuzaki**_…?

The _**hell**_..!

"EH! Saku-chan you **eat** LIP GLOSS!" Ryuzaki's loud-mouthed friend exclaimed.

I think I know what you might be thinking right now. It goes like this," **LIP GLOSS!** Of all the _**bloody**_ things…It's **LIP GLOSS**!"

Don't worry. Join the **club.**

"S-sometimes…" Ryuzaki stuttered.

It's not bad to talk about girly stuff, but I had **E-N-O-U-G-H!** They talk about it everyday, every time, **everywhere. **

_Shudder._

Liking something is fine, but believe me when I say that they are **ADDICTED**.

"Well….I can't blame you! It does **TASTE **good." Her loud-mouthed friend pointed out.

They're **eating **it! 

OH, Come on! 

What's up with lip gloss anyway? 

_Sigh._

Maybe this will be one of the things I'll **NEVER **understand about girls…

♥**------ ------- -------****♥**

And again, until now I still haven't stopped thinking about the wonders of lip gloss…how **infuriating.**

"You alright Echizen?" Momo-sempai gave me on of those stares again. Those I-think-your-paranoid-you-keep-on-spacing-out-stares.

"Hn….ano….Momo-sempai…." I mumbled back in reply as I stared at the crowd of girls namely Ryuzaki, her loud mouthed friend and a bunch of other girls from our class. Momo-sempai followed my line of vision then smiled mischievously.

"Hehe….Echizen's interested in the opposite sex, ei?" He wiggled his eyebrows. No, **really.** I could swear he wiggled his eyebrows.

I glared at him. The 99.9 intensity glare. Ha. Eat that sempai.

"No…I'm just wondering... why are they so addicted to… lip gloss…?" I asked.

I could feel the curious gaze Momo-sempai drilled at my face.

Yes, **face.**

Normally, it would be at the back of my head but… meh. You guys get it, right?

"So?" I asked impatiently.

"Well….it's because their lips looks good with it….." He muttered in reply.

**PSFH.** Look good? Yeah **right.** Their lips look as good as a dying rat. 

"Hn…." I grunted.

**Harsh,** you say? 

Fine. 

Their lips look as good as chewed up gum.

**Happy?**

"They smell kind of good…." He continued.

**SMELL!** The world we live in must be really fucked up by now.

"Hn…?" I grunted unsurely.

"And….they taste good…." He seemed hesitant.

I could swear I almost choked up on my own saliva when he said that.

And you know what else could add up to that?

Well, I **almost **dropped my racket.

YES.

My **racket.**

But, no worries. I said **almost**. JUST **ALMOST.**

I mean, come on! How in the **bloody** world did he know that, huh!

"How did you know that Momo-sempai?" I asked him.

…maybe he's gay.

**Shit.**

I have to get out of here. He might grope me.

"Well…because An-chan also-" He replied but then he suddenly stopped as if he realized that he said something that must be kept of as a secret. He lookedpale at first but then he blushed. 

"Momo-sempai?" I raised my eyebrow.

"N-n-nothing Echizen! Hahaha…" He laughed out nervously. He looked suspicious, but I decided to just let it go this time.

"NYA! He knows that because he **KISSED** An-chan!" Eiji-sempai suddenly popped out of nowhere and glomped a blushing Momo-sempai from behind.

"How will you know that lip gloss tastes nice with just a kiss? Don't tell me you devoured her lips…."I said sarcastically, still puzzled.

"YESSSS! HE DID! HE **DID**!" Eiji-sempai enthusiastically exclaimed.

"EIJI-SEMPAI!" Momo-sempai screamed out, still red. 

I gaped for a moment….

Yes, **I**, _**Echizen Ryoma**_, _**gaped**_.

But moving on…

Did Eiji-sempai just said that…

Momo-sempai **DID **devour Tachibana's sister's _**LIPS**_! That's kind of impossible! You just don't do that while **KISSING**... 

… or _**do**_ you? 

Baka Ryoma! 

Don't become perverted like Oyaji! 

Ok, that's it.

I'm **not** interested of knowing about lip gloss anymore.

"Ano…I'm thirsty…." I mumbled as I left the still blushing Momo-sempai and the very enthusiastic Eiji-sempai.

♥**------ ------- -------****♥**

On my way to the vending machine I spotted the girl whom I mostly wanted to avoid in that time being, _**Ryuzaki Sakuno**_. 

She was standing by the vending machine, she was about to insert a coin in until she felt my presence.

She blushed.

My lips twitched into a smirk.

"K-konnichi-wa! Ryoma-kun!" She stuttered_—_greeted_—_whatever.

"Hn…." I replied.

"A-are you going to buy?...Y-you can go first…." She stuttered out politely.

I looked at her, and noticed she was wearing …

Lip gloss.

Well if you actually look at it this close….

It **does** look good, and I kinda can smell it…

And it smells _**nice**_…. 

"Iie…I don't want to drink anymore….I'm actually kind of hungry…." I 

groaned. I think I'm turning into a replica of oyaji. I inwardly shuddered. She looked puzzled and offered me her lunch

"I don't want that….." I refused.

The _**hell? **_What am I saying?

"Then ……w-what Ryoma-kun?" she asked curiously.

Yeah. Ryoma-baka. What do **you **want? 

"Does lip gloss taste good?" the words just flew out of my mouth. 

**Shit.** The _**fucking **_hell! What am I saying!

She blushed hard, and then stared at the ground. "A-ano….well…err…."

"What? Does it really?"

Ryoma! You baka! What are you doing!

"Hai…" She replied, barely audible to the human ears but I heard it.

"Can I taste it?"

Ryoma! Stop it you baka! 

She jerked her head up.

I looked at her slightly amused. 

_**Amused**_? What the hell is wrong with me?

"But…how Ryoma-kun…? y-you're a guy….." She looked at me, confused.

I smirked, "I know a way…"

Oh no you don't you baka! I know what you're thinking! Stop it ryoma! Don't do it! **DON'T **_**YOU **_**DARE**

My god. 

I'm talking to myself.

I think I'm going crazy.

It must be the all this nonsense about lip gloss.

_Sigh. Groan. Sigh._

And with that I kissed her fully on the lips, she was startled for a while, but then gave in. Her lips were soft…

It was so tempting…

I deepened the kiss…

I nibbled on her lower lip and got a taste of the lip gloss she was wearing.

_Hmm… cherry flavor… _

I sucked on her lower lip, begging for entrance. And kami-sama forgive me, I frenched her. 

And err… well… you guys can use your imagination. 

I broke the kiss and I nuzzled her neck, going up, tracing her jawline, then I nibbled her ear. 

"No wonder you like lip gloss so much…"

_-_

_-_

_I think I'm turning into a replica of oyaji…_

…

_Groan. _

_On second thought, I take that back. _

_I blame it all on Momo-sempai. _

_Stupid sempai, giving me an idea on how to taste lip gloss. _

_Stupid lip gloss. _

_Stupid girls. _

_Wait no, scratch that._

_It really must be all this nonsense about lip gloss._

_Sigh._

-

-

_**Owari**_

♥**------ ------- -------****♥**

_**Editor's note**_Hey you! Yes, you! I know this is suppose to be where Miya-chan—_the author of this one-shot_—gives you an author note but I asked her and then she only gave me the one above­—_the first a/n, located at the top of the disclaimer_—so here I am writing a note for you guys! 

And miya-chan, in case you are reading this right now, I hoped you like the editing I did. I added some stuff in your one-shot as you can see and I'm sorry if you didn't like it and I promise to do a better job next time:) (And um.. hehe.. err… I'll try to edit chap 2 of only one as soon as possible… hehe.. ahh! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die! No, really. Haha! Just kidding:P) Oh, and I know you're surprised because I wrote this without telling you so I'm sorry! (I didn't want your brother giving you the creepy-glaring-killer glare because you're using the computer to chat with me to talk about this while he's using the computer, so gomen again:D ) 

Moving on, in behalf of Miya-chan, I would like to ask you guys to press Mr. Purple button down there! (I know you want too:D) He's getting very lonely and he needs reviews to cheer him up! And um… please visit miya-chan's profile to know more about her and if you haven't yet, please read her other fic, "Only one" incase you liked this one-shot! 

That's all! Bye Bye:D

P.S. If you are also a fan of SASUSAKU (from Naruto) please visit my profile. Just click search, scroll down and click find author, then type, Princess Pechay Sush then click go! Or you can also go to w w w. fanfiction . net/ princesspechaysush (no spaces) Thanks:)


End file.
